The Wolf in Disguise
It had been a good day so far; reports of agricultural production were encouraging, the border with the Land of Fire remained peaceful, and their growing sea trade with neighboring islands was starting to pay dividends for Eigakure's economy. All in all, it was enough for the Eikage to be in a boisterous mood, while remaining largely oblivious to the dark cloud of fury hanging over her village. Her conversation with Eihei would be interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" With that, the assistant would enter, with a mix of fear, disbelief, and anger. "You have a visitor Eikage-sama....the Kazekage," they said haltingly. The assistant would be greeted with smothering fury as the Eikage stood, her good mood dissipating as her chakra surged. "Ei....how did he find this place?" Eihei's expression was far from amused. "Unfortunately, Sunagakure seems intent on not leaving us alone....shall we see what this overgrown man child has to say?" Shunrai thought for a second, the assistant sweating as the pressure in the room built. "Sure, let's see this purple headed son of a bitch so I can put a foot up his ass," the Eikage decided aloud, gesturing for the pale-faced assistant to go retrieve him. After a couple minutes of navigating the building, the assistant arrived to the lobby of the Eikage’s building. Gaman sat silently, his arms folded across his body, his mouth pulled into an almost embarrassing scowl. “U-um..” Gaman put his hand up. “Let me guess, she’s ready to see me?” The assistant nodded nervously. Gaman stood up from his chair, gesturing the assistant forward, and followed him to her office. “Just right i-“ “Thanks,” Gaman expressed, exhaling deeply as he knocked and entered. And there she was. Gaman didn’t approach the desk. Not after their last encounter. He simply stood towards the front of the room, his arms folded across his body; he was tense, and whether someone was a shinobi or not, that much was obvious. Ever since he had arrived to the village, there was an anger that the citizens imposed upon him. There eyes pierced through his silk turbans like scorching knives. However, such was the fate of a man such as he, and as a Jinchūriki he had been exposed to far more dangerous malice. He had thought that pressure would have eased up as he stepped into the office, yet Shunrai's very will bore down upon him like gravity. Hers alone was far stronger than even her collection of citizens. Gaman was impressed... "I'm not going to beat around the bush here...Er, I know that last time, you know, things might have gotten out of hand and shit." "Why the fuck did you casually come to my village Kazekage?" she snapped in response. With her good mood evaporated, she sensed acutely the fury of her citizens; they held no love for the Great Nations. That one of the leaders from those god forsaken places had the chutzpah to come here....she shook her head. "What about your kind is not welcome do you not fucking understand?" Shun continued, not even addressing the disrespect levied at her during the meeting. That would be the next order of business. Gaman clenched his fist. "I-I am here to make a deal with you, lord Eikage." He looked down at the ground. His body trembled. "See, I've decided t-that we need to cooperate more with the villages outside of the Five Great Nations. As a member of the Shinobi Union, I believe that Eigakure and Sunagakure could, perhaps, forge a deal." "A deal....a fucking deal....you must be a comedian. You insulted me and my predecessors, belittled my citizens, and minimized the treacherous history of your precious alliance; if it can even be called that. And no you have the nerve...the motherfucking nerve to march in her and ask for a deal??? I could ignore the rest, but calling my citizens sheep? Dismissing the predecessors that built this haven for the people who your "wolf" countries cast out and trampled underfoot? Not happening. NOW GET OUT." The pressure already present kicked up a few additional notches.